Team Star Rebel: The Beginning
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Cornerian sniper heroes Greneck Mist, Cynthia Koraway, and Derick Cloud, are going on an adventure to stop the evil Lord Degethria from taking over the Lylat System. Will Greneck's ray gun make the baddies fry? Or will the baddies make the fur fly?
1. Chapter 1

The morning is ripe with danger and excitement. I feel the cool breeze brush against my green fox fur violently, almost as if reminding me of theimportance of my mission, and that this could be the last day of my life. Today I had to take out a base controlled by robotic soldiers, half robot, halfhuman. I charged up my laser gun and raced into the building, hiding unsuspectingly behind a steel barrel. It was fun hearing bullets make the clangy sounds against the steel barrel as they bounced off. Good thing my enemies weren't using advanced machine guns. And really, I had no tension, for this was what I did, I was used to it. Since I could tell I had been detected, using quick wits and even quicker reflexes I zapped the attacking enemy combatant in the head with my ray gun, sending him falling to the ground, dead and done for. Another combatant tried to shoot me afterwards, but Itook care of him too, and he fell down dead side by side with the other combatant. Legs crossed, hands on hips, standing beside a wall plastered with graffiti, was my beautiful crush, and main squeeze, Cynthia Koraway, the cat girl.  
"Good job taking out those combatants Greneck! Mind if I help out?" she asked. "Not at all," I replied. "But make sure you stay out of trouble. Iknow you're experienced but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!" I said. So me and Cynthia headed down underground into the main control-station where the giant crystal was.  
"ANOTHER GIANT CRYSTAL?" I shouted.  
"Yes, I know, it's absurd!" said Cynthia. The crystal was protected by a highly protective force field and in order to disable it, we had to kill all the

robots in the room . An onslaught of enemy demonic half robot-half human baddies came rushing in crouching down behind barrels and walls, and

shooting at us. We dodged and successfully evaded most of the bullets and beams, as we blasted our enemy prey like the vermin they were. After they had been wiped out, I turned to Cynthia. Cynthia pointed at the blue force field which was fading away slowly. When the crystal switch appeared, I shot it, activating a time bomb. The entire base was about to blow.  
"We've gotta get out of here immediately!" I said, pulling Cynthia out of danger as the timer began to tick. After finding our way out of the base, we watched in awe as it blew up in smoke.  
"Lord Degethria has a few less henchman now!" I said proudly. I reached for Cynthia's hand but felt a ray gun she was holding instead.  
"Greneck, you keep trying to steal my GHF Plasma rifle. You're practically in love with it. You've got a waay better arsenal than me, yet you're a 'collect them all' type of person, you collect ray guns like I used to collect dolls as a little girl!" said Cynthia. Greneck groaned.  
"No, actually, it's because, we've been on a lot of missions together, and I've been, well, I've been wanting to hold your hand, but I guess nothing stands between that hand and your gun!" said Greneck.  
"I can hold it in my other hand, just this once!" said Cynthia, holding hands with Greneck.  
"That's cool!" said Greneck. Suddenly they saw ray gun beams being fired at them.  
"DUCK! INCOMING ENEMY!" said Cynthia. There was silence. It wasn't an enemy, sure enough, it was Derick Cloud, coming up the hills frombehind a nearbye trench.  
"Greneck Mist!" said Derick. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said. Derick was like a crazy little brother to me,ever since I had rescued him when he was the stranded solo soul of a large deserted forest planet. He came up and gave me and Cynthia a high five.  
"Good to see you guys! Lord Degethria's trying to use stones to harness Planet Plibble's internal core magical earth powers to use them to start an apocalypse," warned Derick. "We have to stop him, oh, and how long have you two been going steady?" he said, as he noticed I was holdinghands with Cynthia.  
"Umm, we're still, really really steady, trust me. I mean we're still going steady, excuse me!" I said looking sheepish.  
"Haha! Uh huh!" said Derick laughing. "Anyway, we've got to stop Lord Degethria at all costs! I heard one of his evil plans is to merge our minds with machines and put our souls into machine robot super soldiers!" added Derick.  
"YEAH, let's stop him that's terrible! Come on let's go!" said Derick.  
"Don't forget me, boys!" said Cynthia trailing as we were escaping bullets were being fired at us. We quickly hid behind a trench, and I,Greneck Mist, the coolest most fun loving badass green fox of all time, shot them down, one by one. Then they decided to retreat to their secret lair underground.  
"Come on guys, to the Greneck Mist cave!" I declared. My friends were confused.  
"We can fool the remaining enemies watching from behind the trench into thinking we're sinking into quicksand!" I told my friends. They thought that was insane, and they looked at me like I was from Fortuna.  
"No seriously guys, I can create a warphole to the Greneck cave anytime we need one!" I said, pulling out my warphole activation device, that wasactually a modified Kiwi Guyphone. As soon as I activated the device, me and my friends began sinking into the ground. I heard the enemy forcesclap and cheer as they watched us sink, and when we finally hit the bottom, we found ourselves in my personal pad, my awesome little dojo, my secret garden of hope, peace, and wonder.  
"Wow, I remember when you first showed me this place, Greneck! You're cool!" said Derick.  
"He is, isn't he? Greneck Mist, he's the one, yeah!" said Cynthia.  
"YEP! GRENECK MIST FOR THE WIN!" added Derick.  
"Way to go Greneck, you really fixed this place up nicely! Liking the plants!" Cynthia said.  
"PLANTS? That's another name for spies isn't it? WHERE ARE THEY? They could be enemy infantries in disguise. SHOOT THEM," said Derick.

"We can't take any chances," he added. Cynthia did not understand the odd nature of my friend Derick.  
"Your friend sure is unique," said Cynthia.  
"Didja hear that Greneck? She said I was unique!" said Derick.  
"Yeah, heh, umm, that wasn't a compliment though" I assured him.  
"How do you know?" asked Derick.  
"Trust me, I know things" said Greneck.  
"Yeah, you do" said Derick. "That's why I'm glad I'm on your side. And I know I'll always be a strong loyal member of this team, unless I were to

umm, "accidentally" blow this entire place up out of raw rage or something," he added. Derick always seemed a bit off, and even fruity at times. Iworried he was a psychopath on occasion. He always thought I was the odd one though, maybe cuz I can recite entire episodes of Captain LaserCannon or cuz I have I have hair, meditate, and eat grubtub fungus for the flavor. He had problems though, despite his outward appearance of beinga typical M-16 assault rifle wielding camo wearing military-ish red furred fox. I felt bad for him. He had ADHD, manic fits of ray gun blasting, andissues with hero worship, in regards to me. I half suspected he had a man crush on me...or something worse. Then again, I can hardly blame anyone for liking me. I'm Greneck Mist."I would have STARVED on that forest planet were it not for you Greneck" said Derick.  
"Yeah, I know I know. We have to get serious here though, we have to take out the evil Lord Degethria before he captures everyone and transfers their souls into machine like super soldiers like what you were warning us about earlier!" I said.  
"Did I say that? That was just a movie I saw, ok? I HAVE NO BASIS FOR ANYTHING I SAY AT ALL!" said Derick frantically chasing his shoved Derick aside, and came walking up to me like a Miss Corneria Contestant taking the stage. She was really good at walking up to people, but that's beside the point.  
"What's the situation, Greneck?" she asked me in a raspy voice.  
"Well, Degethria's forces suffered a major blow when we blew up their base, but Degethria himself is still trying to take over Corneria!" sai Greneck.  
"But he's a wizard. A level 10 lizard wizard. You'd think he'd attack us with magic, not technology" said Cynthia.  
"He's getting help from Andross and legions of yellow monsters with lightening bolts for tails, or so it seems. Hopefully the Star Fox team will be able to take out Andross, while we take out Degethria. Degethria is hiding on Macbeth!" I told Cynthia.  
"SLOB64, tell us what's going on in the Lylat System! Put the projection up on the monitor" said Greneck.  
"Will do boss, your wish is my mistake, I mean, command," said SLOB64. He tripped over a banana peel next to one of Greneck's go carts from childhood.  
"OOPS, this is a serious flaw in my design," said SLOB64. "Be sure to correct it later Greneck".  
"That stupid robot. I could kick it RIGHT in the nuts and bolts" said Derick.  
"Very funny Derick," said Cynthia rolling her eyes.  
"If we could just..lift up SLOB64 and help him get to the projection screen, come on Greneck, help me out here, I'll get his arms, you lift his legs"said Cynthia. So we pulled up SLOB64, his bolts, chips, and nuts falling out as we did so, and he was barely able to remember his programming, but still managed to get an image on the projection screen anyway. SLOB64 popped up a message for us, from Cynthia's friend, Kate, a mystical starseed channeler for the Lylation Federation of Planets. She had white fur, and was dressed like a gypsy fortune teller.  
"Greetings, Greneck Mist, this is Amarynthia Tarenathia, the celestial Kitsune goddess of cosmic peace and happiness, being channeled through Kate, that's me, here to inform you, that you're one good looking green fox! You're a hunk!" said Kate, winking at Greneck.  
"Well, gosh, thanks," I said, blushing. Cynthia was jealous, of course. What girl wouldn't be? What girl wouldn't want to date me? I'm Greneck Mist, for crying out loud. You know? Greneck Mist? The most awesome heroic foxiest fox in the known universe and beyond? Ya follow, all you single ladiesreading this? Ok, well anyway, Cynthia scolded Kate harshly, and told her to never flirt with me or call me a stud ever again. Good thing too, cuz I was digging it bigtime. But anyway, Kate continued on with her message.  
"The Star Fox team shall handle things with Andross. All you have to do, one with the soft green fur, is take out Degethria, the evil lizard wizard" said Kate. "Along the way you will collect mystical stones. The mystical stones will help you tap into the planets energy core and give you the strength you need from the earth spirits, that will help you fight evil" said Kate.  
"Cool, can I have one?" I asked foolishly.  
"You honestly believe I'm gonna reach out of the screen and like, hand you a mystical stone? No way, they're in 3 magical Kitsune temples. Also, before you enter the temples, you'll need to put on your special protective helmet gear first. Each temple is on a different planet, and not every planet can support the same kinds of life! So just put on your gear, and enter the warp pads I've placed in your cave. Doing this should take you to the temples!" said Kate.  
"Will you be there in each temple?" I asked.  
"No, but Cynthia will, you like Cynthia, not me remember? Cyyynthia, she's right next to you. My friend, Cynthia, my beautiful friend Cynthia Koraway" said Kate.  
"Oh yeah, I remember her!" I said.  
"And you remember me too right? Cuz you're my hero, and I wanna be best friends with you forever" said Derick.  
"Yeah, you too, Derick, I guess!" said Greneck.  
"And for the record, I'm gonna let you have Deathly Rust, the first ray gun you showed me how to use" said Derick.  
"Really? Hey, you didn't have to do that. Thanks though, Derick!" I said.  
"No problem, Greneck!" said Derick.  
"Anytime, Derick" I said.  
"Yeah, absoloutely, Greneck" said Derick.  
"Ten 4, Derick" I said, heading out the door.  
"You are just so awesome Greneck!" said Derick.  
"It takes an awesome one to know an awesome one" replied GreneckCynthia groaned.  
"Stop humoring Derick, Greneck. His admiration of you is so strong that it borders on the unnatural. Seriously, I wish you'd just kick him off of our team sometimes. We're on our way now, remember boys?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. We've gotta take out the drug cartel! Right?" said Derick. Me and Cynthia paused and stared at him, giving him "the look."

"No, we're trying to prevent Degethria from stealing the energy power core from the planet, remember?" I said.

"OH, that's right. Degethria's trying to shut down the Donut Bar in downtown Corneria City. Let's hit the streets and protest!" said Derick.

"Whatever. All I know is, we have a mission" I said. Then I turned back and saw SLOB64, lying dead on the floor.

"AND we've gotta take better care of our robot" said Cynthia, eyeing Derick suspiciously.

"I shot him! I filled that robot full of led with my M-16 assault rifle. I did it for the lolz!" said Derick.

"Oh boy, we have a real problem" said Cynthia.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Well, let's go into the secret back-room of your cave and hit the warp pads!" said Cynthia.

"I can come too right?" said Derick. "Cuz I think this adventuring stuff is cool"

"Yes, you can come to. Just be careful, and don't get too carried away with anything" said Cynthia.

"Derick's my best mate! You can trust him" said Greneck. Greneck, Cynthia, and Derick hastend to the warp pad room.


	2. Chapter 2

Greneck Mist, Cynthia Koraway, and Derick Cloud raced to the Warp Pad room. They put on their special helmets, power shoes, and communication gear, and all three stepped into the blue warp tube, accordingly. After fading, brushing their fur, and warping, they re-assembled their particles into the Forest Planet Realm, the same area where Greneck first met Derick Cloud.  
"Wow, it looks more active than it used to! Look at all those other fox kids my age, catching Gorbonian mudfish with spears!" exclaimed Derick.

"Yes, Derick. Just as active as Corneria City was during the dinosaur ages!" said Cynthia, rolling her eyes.  
"Heh. Alright guys, we're gonna split up. I'm going solo. The two of you will enter the back entrance of the temple, while I try to make it to the front. You two will take out the monster guardians when we get there, and I'll handle getting the stone. Oh, and Cynthia? You're gonna have to keep an eye on Derick Cloud" I told Cynthia.  
"I'd sooner swallow a purple grubtub fungus!" said Cynthia.  
"Derick's fine, just make sure he doesn't damage the enviornment with his M-16 assault rifle, or his infamous quadruple-grenade toss! I said.

"Alright, if you insist. I suppose it's better than having Derick go by himself" said Cynthia.  
"Right, and if you went by yourself, I'd be much too worried about your safety!" I told her.  
"That's thoughtful of you Greneck. Well, come on Derick, let's go tackle the day!" said Cynthia. Cynthia and Derick re-powered their communication devices with C-5 Galacta batteries, and ventured off into the distance, following the target destination on their miniature radar screens. I did the same. Cynthia and Derick both had the same target destination, Kiplong Peak, a tall mountaintop. They would have to traverse the wild jungles to get there first, however.  
"Can I use my power shoes yet?" asked Derick.  
"If they ran out of power, there's no telling what we'd land on. I'd say not until we reach the mountain" said Cynthia.  
"Oh!" said Derick. "Well, anytime you want me to sweep you off your feet, just let me know, and I'll activate my power shoes and take you into the air"  
"Don't worry Derick, I'd definately tell you if I wanted you to do that!" said Cynthia.  
"Really?" asked Derick.  
"Yes, Derick. Now let's see what this is" said Cynthia reaching down to grab what looked like a small flower.  
"What a pretty little flower! Ooh, and it sparkles too. Derick, it might be magical" said Cynthia.  
"Oooh, magical!" said Derick, gazing at the sparkling flower.  
"WAIT!" said Cynthia, as she saw that Derick was about to grab it. "It might have dangerous properties, according to my Star Plant book, some of the flowers on Planet Sperra Nova can transform people, and sometimes have crazy effects on psyche" said Cynthia.  
"Well, at least we're wearing our special Star Helmets" said Derick.  
"That's true. I think we should forget about it and keep going though!" said Cynthia. As Cynthia and Derick ventured into the woods, the flower seemed to be following them. Every time they looked behind themselves, however, the strange plant stopped moving. Finally, Cynthia and Derick reached adead end, on the edge of a cliff. There used to be a bridge that would help them get across, but it appeared to have been broken. Suddenly a huge one eyed frog monster from the other side leaped towards Derick and Cynthia. The frog seemed to be controlling the flower with his mind, and it leaped into the beasts large mouth. Then the frog seemed to be mutating.  
"COOL! Hey Cynthia, that's cool! The giant frog is becoming even bigger!" said Derick.  
"I don't know about this Derick. Protect me!" said Cynthia clutching Derick."I've got it! We'll use our Power Shoes to fly across and avoid the frog monster" suggested Derick. Cynthia and Derick tried to power up their shoes, but the batteries were dead. Apparently Derick had been testing all of them out a little too much back at Greneck's secret cave.

"Now what?" shrieked Cynthia, as the frog began to stick out its 12-foot long tongue.

"Time for my infamous quadruple grenade toss!" said Derick. Derick tossed four grenades into the frogs mouth as it was open, and sure enough, the giant monster exploded, covering both Cynthia and Derick in gummy orange monster frog glop. Derick started licking it off his fingers.

"Hey, not bad, tastes like chewy gummy candy stuff" said Derick.

"This is so gross," said Cynthia.

"Come on Cynthia, I just saved our lives, and now you're complaining?" said Derick.

"We still have the issue of getting across to the other side of this cliff!" said Cynthia.

"Way ahead of you sister," said Derick. "See, I can grab up a good chunk of this frog gunk, swing it over my head like a lasso, and send it flying to the other side. The stickyness of it will make it stay there, then I'll stick the goo to this side as well, and we'll be able to cross!"

"Are you sure it wouldn't break apart if we walked over it?" asked Cynthia.

"I can try pushing a boulder onto it while some of the gunk is spread out like a bridge, and see if it collapses under the pressure" said Derick.

"Good idea Derick!" said Cynthia. Derick carried out his procedure by first sticking the glop to the cliff they were on, and connecting it to the other cliffs edge. Then he proceeded to push a huge boulder onto the bridge of gooey goodness, and sure enough, it stayed there, as snug and secure as a baby in a basket.

"Yay, it works! FOR THE LYLAT SYSTEM!" yelled out Derick, as he raced across the gooey bridge while the boulder was still on top of it.

"Don't cross that bridge, it can't take both you and the weight of the boulder, it'll collapse!" warned Cynthia.

"I'll take my chances!" said Derick, as he attempted to race across the bridge. Sadly, the bridge came apart, and Derick fell down screaming, but managed to clink to a long strand of gum still hanging to the other side of the cliff. Cynthia picked up the remaining chunks of gunk, and using Derick's method, created another bridge. She then raced across, pulled up Derick, and scolded him for his ignorance.

"You knew that would happen, you knew you would fall, why did you do that?" asked Cynthia.

"Because I could!" answered Derick earnestly. Cynthia groaned.

"Well, try to be more careful in the future. Hey, what's that place? I didn't even know this planet had buildings!" said Cynthia, as she saw a large building in the distance.

"That's the Grubtub Pub," explained Derick. "Me and Greneck have been there a lot, but Greneck stays there longer, oh, and it has really tastey food and good refreshing drinks."

"Are the people in there nice? Not too many brawls or fist-fights or anything I hope?" asked Cynthia.

"Oh no, there's none of that!" said Derick, as he dismissively flapped his arm forward.

"Maybe we should go there then!" said Cynthia. So Cynthia and Derick went to the Grubtub Pub. Derick barged in the double-doors, dragging Cynthia by her arm.

"I'm back, everybody!" said Derick, setting his Star Helmet aside on a table, trying to make an impression. Not many in the pub recognized Derick, except for the bouncer, a 42 year old wolf-man whose name was Ignatius. He did not recognize Cynthia however, and instantly took a liking to her.

"Welcome to the Grubtub Pub, young lady. Sadly, ravishing good looks alone won't get you in here, so I'm gonna have to see your ID!" said Ignatius. Cynthia showed Ignatius her Arwing license.

"Alrighty then, you can go on in! Cynthia Koraway, ah, I've heard about you, you're that Cornerian bounty hunter. Well, just so you know, if Derick Cloud gives you any trouble, just holler, and I'll toss him right out of here faster than the blinking eye of a demon in hell!" said Ignatius.

"Oh, no, that shouldn't be a problem," said Cynthia. "In fact, Derick and I are close friends!" she added. The wolf bouncer seemed puzzled.

"Really? Is that so? Well you two look out for each other then, I suppose!" said the bouncer. Cynthia and Derick ordered drinks and food, and sat down at a table to chit-chat.

"I hope Greneck won't be mad at us for doing this! It's not like we're abandoning the mission or anything" said Cynthia.

"Greneck? Nah, he's my best friend he never gets mad at me fer nuthin!" said Derick, sipping his drink. Derick started singing a song about Cornerian cheesecake. He sang it very loudly.

"Venomian cheesecake is better!" said one of the pub members, glancing over at Derick. Derick stuck out his tongue at him.

"You might wanna subtle down Derick!" warned Cynthia. Just then Derick's communication device inside his helmet started glowing and making noises. Then Greneck's voice could be heard.

"I reached the temple guys! Derick, are you there? Are you there Derick? Come in, Derick, respond. Haha, yeah that is a funny song, but this mission is for the future of galactic peace, we gotta keep going! Where are you? I repeat, where are you?" said Greneck. Greneck asked over the communicator. Derick began speaking through it, and singing Greneck his song about Cornerian cheesecake. Greneck couldn't help but laugh, as he had heard Derick sing this song many times before, but the big burly man sitting in a table directly across from Derick thought he was singing it to annoy him. The big burly man came up and cornered Derick, putting his fist on the table violently and smashing Derick's Star Helmet communication device in half.

"I'm from Venom," the burly man spoke. "I support Andross and Lord Degethria. I think Corneria should be DESTROYED, just like YOU!" he yelled. "And don't think for a second that this is about cheesecake!" He grabbed Derick by the throat. Cynthia called on the bouncer to come, but he was nowhere to be seen. She kicked the burly lizard man in the crotch, causing him tremendous pain, which made him relinquish Derick from his grasp. Derick pointed to the bouncer, who was tied up against the wall, being beaten on by two other burly lizard men. Derick Cloud thwacked them in the head with his M-16 assault rifle, rendering them unconcious, and freed the bouncer from his ropes.

"Derick Cloud, you saved me. I'll never view you in the same light again. I guess you're not such a bad guy after all!" said the bouncer.

"No, I'm not. I'm on a mission to restore peace throughout the galaxy, as is my beautiful adventuring assistant here. She's my girlfriend! I'm the leader of the Star Rebel Team" said Derick.

"No, Greneck MIST is the leader of the Star Rebel team! And I'm not your girlfriend, I'm Greneck's girlfriend!" said Cynthia.

"Okay, well, yeah, Greneck's the real hero and I'm just his sidekick!" said Derick. "Wanna join us? You'll get a super cool T-shirt! Want to?" he asked. The bouncer stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, the management and I have been wanting to make use of that crime fighting robot. Sure, I'll join!"

"YAY! HE's gonna join us!" said Derick and Cynthia in unison, jumping up and down like tiny children.

Meanwhile, we get a peek at what Lord Degethria and the dark forces are up to:

Lord Degethria sat in his skull-encrusted throne, munching on sardines and pretzels, and gazing into his crystal ball.

"Show me the location of my arch enemy, Greneck Mist!" said Lord Degethria in a high-pitched lizard like ominous tone. Through the crystal ball, he saw that Greneck Mist was heading towards the front entrance of the Forest Planet Temple.

"Curse him that's good. Well, I already did curse Greneck long ago, heh, but he seems so consistently resistant to my methods of defeating him, unlike most of my enemies. Hmm, I think I'll send in my least reliable agent, Velmiah Galectiah, the wolf girl spy. Why? She can't complete a task to save her life, but she has great beauty. If Greneck has one weakness, he's a total sucker for beautiful vixens! No more will that little furry messy black haired freak Greneck outfox me, Degethria, the lord of the universe! Bwahaahaa!" laughed Degethria, as he pushed a purple button. Instantly, a transmission came in, not from Velmiah, but from Vishwan the space fish commander.

"You're not beautiful!" yelled Degethria.

"To send for Velmiah you push the BLUE button on your chair, remember Degethria?" yelled Vishwan.

"Oh yeah, blue button, I had completely forgotten about you. Ok!" said Degethria pushing the blue button. A transmission from Velmiah, a sexy buxom wolf girl spy with a Russian accent, dressed in a furry shinel coat came in.

"Yes? Greneck Mist? Oh dawling, it would be a pleasure to track him down, he is so handsome! He is on zee forest planet? I will go there right away dawling!" said Velmiah, blowing her slimy corrupt leader Degethria a kiss.

"Wonderful. Pretend to help him find the power gem, then when the right moment comes, take it from him! If you turn out to be a traitor, I'll send in an assassin to kill you! POOF! Is that understood?" said Degetheria rubbing his hands together and flicking his tongue out.

"Understood, commander. I will bring you your power gem,

Greneck's Quest for the Forest Temple:

Greneck found himself lost in the forest. He couldn't get ahold of his teammates, his star helmet's communication device was experiencing failure, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Suddenly, he saw a large pulsating light in the sky. It began coming closer and closer. Greneck got out his binoculars, took a look, and saw a wolf girl flying down on with a magical starlight powered galacta-pack on her back, a futuristic jetpack that radiated light beams. Greneck stared in awe and wonder.

"Hello dawling. My name? Velmiah, dawling. I want to help you find the Power Vem err, Power Gem. I heard all about your troubles, I am an interplanetary observer for zee Galactic Federation, and I have heard all about your heroic deeds dawling! I have heard much of your wonderful black hair, so full of style and gelatin," said Velmiah. "And, oh, what's this? Mm, your fur is so soft and smooth, so green, I've never felt fur like yours! You look pretty heroic!" she added, slowly stroking Greneck's chin, and softly kissing his cheeks. Greneck smiled, and laughed happily.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty heroic huh? My name is Greneck Mist, protector of galactic harmony and love. You're pretty...hmm..pretty...pretty..heh...PRETTY!" said a starry eyed grinning Greneck, who was almost speechless.

"Remember dawling, you're not just helping this planet, you're helping me. You will follow all orders and do exactly as I say, then when we find zee gem, you will let me inspect it to make sure it is zee right one, and not a hoax constructed by...how you say, our enemies! You must understand, dawling! You MUST!" said Velmiah.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you!" said Greneck.

"Oh Grenesh Mistique, can I call you zat name? Anyway, you musn't flatter me like that. You know my heart is very very fragile, like a sea horse heart. It has been broken by charming foxes like you many times before. We are not meant to be lovers, darling, we have a serious task on our hands! We must get going! And don't worry about your equipment, I can fix it for you. Do not be shy. Give it to me, dawling!" said Velmiah.

"Now? This is kinda sudden?" said Greneck.

"No no no, dawling, your equipment, give it to me. Your STAR radar equipment, excetera excetera. I can reverse-engineer it, err, fix it in no time. You will give it to me,

"Oh, heheh, ok! I won't be as protected but, uhh, if you say so!" said Greneck, taking off his Star suit and handing it to Velmiah.

"Good, and zee rest?" demanded Velmiah.

"Woah, hey wait a minute, we just met, let's take things slow!" said Greneck nervously.

"Vhat? I mean, that little communication gadget, your compass, and that's all I need and I will be good to go!" said Velmiah. "I promise I will give it back after our mission!" she said.

"Oh, sorry, heh, here, have them!" said Greneck, who was completely under Velmiah's spell.

"Excellent. You follow the cordinates on your map, and we will head to the temple, together, until we part! And, remember, you will obey your sweet sweet Velmiah at all costs, you foxy green furred dream boy! Mmmuah!" said Velmiah, as she leaned in and kissed Greneck's mouth. Greneck was surprised, and taken in by the moment. He nervously kissed back, making their kiss somewhat longer, until she demanded him to "re-enter reality", and focus on the mission.

"Now that I have what I need, let us begin our quest! I am happy that we met, am I not? You know, after touching your fur, I felt as if the gods of the cosmos were rejuvenating me, I felt like a whole new woman, reformed, and more pure of heart! It was scary. Please, make sure I do not touch you again!" said Velmiah.

"Really? Too bad, I kinda liked it. Anyway, let's get going!" said Greneck, giving Velmiah a fist-bump. Velmiah fainted quickly to the ground, as if she had been annointed with holy water.

"GRENECK..augh, your fist bump. It was a fist bump of doom, dawling. It suddenly hit me. I am a bad bad woman. Your fur is righteous, when your hand met mine, I felt overcome with all that is good in the universe! I cannot take another touch from your fur!" said Velmiah.

"Ok, sorry, whatever!" said Greneck. They traveled for what seemed like hours, killed some monsters, and finally reached the temple.

"I CONFESS!" yelled Velmiah.

"Huh? You confess what now? Is this related to what you were talking about before?" asked Greneck.

"Yes, I am a mole!" said Velmiah.

"WHAT?" yelled Greneck in shock.

"Not the kind that walks on the feet of four and makes the little burrows under the ground. I was a spy, sent to steal the power gem and destroy you! Your fur made me feel guilty for my criminal nature. See, dawling, I really am just a pawn of Lord Degethria. Sadly, destroy you I must, dawling, or Degethria will kill me!" said Velmiah. Greneck quickly gave Velmiah another fist bump.

"NOO! Your fur is too righteous!" shrieked Velmiah. Greneck pulled out his ray gun from his pocket, the only technology Velmiah hadn't swiped. He pointed it at Velmiah.

"Come on Velmiah. Renounce your evil ways! Degethria's planning to colonize all the planets and turn them into weapon factories and secret bases!" said Greneck.

"He told me I would be saving zee enviornment. I am so sorry, Grenesh. I will join you!" said Velmiah. So Greneck and Velmiah bravely ventured forward, into the dark temple, and retreived the gemstone.

Now, let's see what's going on with Derick and Cynthia:

To be continued...


End file.
